Prisoner of Love
by Blodigealach
Summary: They lost what they found; they found what they lost. all27.


Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Pairing : all27 (5927, 8027, 1827, 6927)

**

* * *

Prisoner of Love: Prologue**

The sky was very blue and clear that time, but the rain flowed unstoppably. The rain didn't come from the sky; it came from the eyes of the people gathered in that place. They were wearing black clothes; standing around a perfect black coffin. A man was laid there, on the bed of roses. His face was looked peaceful, as he was just asleep. They hoped that he was only sleeping, but they all knew that he was already gone. The warm smile that always greeted them every time they came home was already vanished.

But that day, in that clear day, they could only think about the happiness they had together with him. It was too ironic. It was too heartbreaking. Their hearts ached as they remembered how happy they were when he was still alive. It was a very happy time. It was very happy, because they didn't have any idea that everything would be ended like that.

Inside the coffin in front of them, their dearest boss was laid. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Vongola Boss, had already slept for the eternity.

Gokudera Hayato, his loyal right-hand man, was crying out loud until he couldn't stand on his own feet. He fell to the ground as he cried out; calling for his boss.

Yamamoto Takeshi, his best friend, was standing still with his fists clenched on his sides. He was crying silently, and he had lost the very bright smile he always had on his face.

Hibari Kyouya, the strongest man he ever knew, stood still without any expression on his face. He stared deeply to the figure of the only 'herbivore' he ever followed in his whole life.

Chrome Dokuro, the only girl in the Vongola Guardians, cried silently as she looked at his one and only boss. She still couldn't believe that his boss was already passed away, because she still could remember his gentle smile that welcomed her.

A white owl was flying around that place. Once the burial ceremony was over; it flew low, towards Chrome. Chrome opened her arms widely when that owl was already close enough to her. In the mid-air, the owl transformed into a man that was very close to Chrome and Tsuna; Rokudo Mukuro.

Mukuro held Chrome loose in his arms, giving her space to cry on his chest. She cried silently, and the only thing Mukuro could do was just holding her to give her serenity.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Chrome, and Mukuro went away once they got a hold of themselves.

* * *

**Prisoner of Love: Gokudera Hayato's Side.**

Gokudera Hayato never thought even once to be someone's subordinate when he was small. He also never dreamt to be someone's right-hand man. But once he met Sawada Tsunayoshi and (coincidentally) saved by him, his life turned around. He became Tsuna's subordinate, and his only dream was to be Tsuna's right-hand man.

Five years after their first meeting, Tsuna was being the official Vongola's Tenth Boss. And like he always wanted, Tsuna picked him to be his right-hand man. He was very happy then, and so did Tsuna. He smiled very widely as he looked at Gokudera, who was almost in tears because of unlimited happiness.

Gokudera swore; he would never forget that time. He swore to be Tsuna's best right-hand man, as well as his best friend. He swore that Tsuna would be his first priority, no matter what happened. He was always by Tsuna's side; protecting him and giving him a hand whenever he needed a help.

Tsuna was his precious boss, the only thing important in his life. Tsuna was always smiling at him; making him feel better when he was upset. For Gokudera, Tsuna is the number one person from the bottom of his heart.

When Tsuna told everyone that he wanted to destroy the Vongola Rings, he was shocked. His Vongola Ring was the proof of his loyalty to Tsuna, but Tsuna wanted to destroy it. At first, Gokudera was very upset, and he refused to hand over his ring.

"This is the proof of my loyalty to you, Tenth!!" shouted Gokudera when Tsuna asked him to hand over his ring. Tsuna smiled, a little bit sad. His hand was still reaching out as he gazed deeply to Gokudera's eyes.

"This is for your sake too," he said softly. Gokudera was shocked. He didn't know what kind of reaction he had to show. He clenched his teeth, pulled off his ring, and placed it on Tsuna's palm.

"I have faith on you," whispered Gokudera as he smiled a little. Tsuna could only smile to show his gratitude.

But after the Vongola Rings were destroyed, nothing's become well. Millefiore's power was still overwhelming them, and battles couldn't be avoided. Their power was decreased due to the absence of Vongola Rings.

And in one of the battles, Tsuna was shot right on his head. The incident was very fast. There was only a microsecond gap when the guardians were not guarding their boss. It was only a very short time, but it was their biggest regret. Just because of that microsecond gap, their boss was killed in the most heartbreaking way.

The image of Tsuna's warm smile was breaking in Gokudera's mind. His eyes were wide opened. He felt like his heart stopped when he saw how Tsuna's dying will flame faded as he fell to earth.

His world was breaking down with the fall of his dearest boss.

* * *

**Prisoner of Love: Yamamoto Takeshi's Side**

Yamamoto Takeshi was an extremely positive-minded man. He was always smiling and cheering up anyone he knew. He loved so many things, thus he was always happy. But one time, he was down, and he almost committed a suicide… just if Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't save him. From that time, he became Tsuna's best friend. He was always there anytime Tsuna needed a help.

Five years after their first meeting, Tsuna was being the official Vongola's Tenth Boss. And as his best friend, Yamamoto followed Tsuna. He was very loyal, and his big grin was always on his face anytime Tsuna felt down, so his best friend can smile again like him.

After Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was dead, Yamamoto was being down once again. He refused to meet anyone, and locked himself in his room. But Tsuna saved him once again. Tsuna stood in front of Yamamoto's room, and talked for a very long time until finally he said that he needed Yamamoto on his side as his best friend. Once again, Yamamoto found his will to stay alive, and smiled once again.

When Tsuna told everyone that he wanted to destroy the Vongola Rings, he was shocked. His Vongola Ring was the proof of his friendship with Tsuna, but Tsuna wanted to destroy it. He was very confused, but seeing how sure Tsuna was, he handed over his Rain Ring to Tsuna.

"If this can save you, I'll give it to you," said Yamamoto as he smiled gently to Tsuna. Tsuna accepted that ring as he smiled a little.

"I want to save everyone," replied Tsuna as softly.

"I have faith on you," whispered Yamamoto as he grinned. Tsuna could only smile to show his gratitude.

But after the Vongola Rings were destroyed, nothing's become well. Millefiore's power was still overwhelming them, and battles couldn't be avoided. Their power was decreased due to the absence of Vongola Rings.

And in one of the battles, Tsuna was shot right on his head. The incident was very fast. There was only a microsecond gap when the guardians were not guarding their boss. It was only a very short time, but it was their biggest regret. Just because of that microsecond gap, their boss was killed in the most heartbreaking way.

The image of Tsuna's warm smile was breaking in Yamamoto's mind. His eyes were wide opened. He felt like his heart stopped when he saw how Tsuna's dying will flame faded as he fell to earth.

His smile was fading with the fall of his dearest boss.

* * *

** Prisoner of Love: Hibari Kyouya's Side**

Hibari Kyouya was the strongest man in Namimori, and maybe in the world. He loved to beat up anyone, no matter how weak or strong they were. He stated everyone as 'herbivore', and himself as the only 'carnivore'. He was obeyed by everyone, and he never obeyed anyone. But after he met Sawada Tsunayoshi, he followed that 'herbivore', even didn't really obey him.

Five years after their first meeting, Tsuna was being the official Vongola's Tenth Boss. Hibari followed him into the Vongola 'to find stronger people to defeat'. He became stronger, but not because he beat just anyone up. He stopped beating up the weaklings, and became much calmer than before.

He didn't really know if Tsuna was the one who changed him. The only thing he knew that he was somehow thankful to that 'herbivore' for making him stronger. He helped Tsuna in various researches, using his (somehow suspicious) authority. Tsuna had become someone important for him, even though he didn't know why.

When Tsuna told everyone that he wanted to destroy the Vongola Rings, he was shocked. His Vongola Ring was the proof of his strength for Tsuna, but Tsuna wanted to destroy it. He thought over about what Tsuna was planning, and he handed his ring directly after.

"I don't need this," he said as he threw his ring to Tsuna. Tsuna caught it, and he smiled at Hibari.

"Thank you very much, Hibari-san," replied Tsuna. Hibari looked away with a cold look, hiding the anxiety in his heart.

"I have faith on you," whispered Hibari as he left the room. Tsuna could only smile to show his gratitude.

But after the Vongola Rings were destroyed, nothing's become well. Millefiore's power was still overwhelming them, and battles couldn't be avoided. Their power was decreased due to the absence of Vongola Rings.

And in one of the battles, Tsuna was shot right on his head. The incident was very fast. There was only a microsecond gap when the guardians were not guarding their boss. It was only a very short time, but it was their biggest regret. Just because of that microsecond gap, their boss was killed in the most heartbreaking way.

The image of Tsuna's warm smile was breaking in Hibari's mind. His eyes were wide opened. He felt like his heart stopped when he saw how Tsuna's dying will flame faded as he fell to earth.

His will to fight lost with the fall of his dearest boss.

* * *

**Prisoner of Love: Rokudo Mukuro's Side**

Rokudo Mukuro was a person who didn't believe in mafia. He hated mafia, and wanted to destroy it with all he had. If he ever joined any mafia family, it was just a trick to destroy them from the inside. But after he fought with Sawada Tsunayoshi, he finally got into Vongola Family to support it, not to destroy it from the inside. He always helped Tsuna whenever he needed a help, but he never admitted that he did it without a reason.

Five years after their first meeting, Tsuna was being the official Vongola's Tenth Boss. He joined the Vongola, even he never admitted it. His purpose to destroy all mafia in the world had changed. Then, he wanted to protect Vongola from anything that might harm his family; the place he could call 'home'.

Mukuro took the role of secret agent due to his ability to posses any living creature. He sneaked into the opposing families, took all information he needed, sent the information to headquarter, and got ready for any battle. Vongola usually won most of the battles because of the information Mukuro sent. But as always, he never admitted that he did it to protect the Vongola.

When Tsuna told everyone that he wanted to destroy the Vongola Rings, he was shocked. His Vongola Ring was the proof of his bond with Tsuna, but Tsuna wanted to destroy it. He was a little bit upset, but he handed his ring to Tsuna with a smile on his face.

"Do whatever you want, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said as he put the ring on Tsuna's palm.

"When the battle's over, I'll try to get you out from the Vindice Prison," replied Tsuna with a serious look. Mukuro was surprised until his smile faded. But then he smiled once again.

"I have faith on you," whispered Mukuro as he pat Tsuna's head. Tsuna could only smile to show his gratitude.

But after the Vongola Rings were destroyed, nothing's become well. Millefiore's power was still overwhelming them, and battles couldn't be avoided. Their power was decreased due to the absence of Vongola Rings.

And in one of the battles, Tsuna was shot right on his head. The incident was very fast. There was only a microsecond gap when the guardians were not guarding their boss. It was only a very short time, but it was their biggest regret. Just because of that microsecond gap, their boss was killed in the most heartbreaking way.

The image of Tsuna's warm smile was breaking in Mukuro's mind. His eyes were wide opened. He felt like his heart stopped when he saw how Tsuna's dying will flame faded as he fell to earth.

His reason to live disappeared with the fall of his dearest boss.

* * *

**Prisoner of Love: Epilogue**

Days passed by. Vongola had lost too many things, including their boss. But they didn't even bother to pick a new boss. Somehow they believed, Tsuna was still with them, fighting and supporting them from the place they couldn't see.

"I have faith on you," they whispered every time they felt down.

And one day, when Sawada Tsunayoshi from the past came to the future, they knew they had found what they had lost.


End file.
